Arthur Clarke Fights the Bad Zombies!
by TheGuyWithTheGun
Summary: inspired by the delightfully awful works of squirrelking, Isaac's brother Arthur has an adventure of lots of zombie killing, space-stuff, and bad, bad grammar!


There was a time when in the really future that Arthur Clarke who was Isaac Clarke's brother was walking through a dead space ship that was relly dark and scarry. He had a sute that was like brothers that was an armor that protected him and had a vizar that had a blue glowing. He was look for thing in space ship that was to fix ship computer for to escapes. Suddenly when he walk down a hall there was a sudden zombie that tried to slash of head face for Arthur Clarke.

Arthur Clarke was scarred, but he was not scar too much for the fight, so he took out plasma gun and shot zombies in face. The zombie was dead, but not really. So Arthur Clarke was on the floor and hurt, but he took plasma gun and shot zombie in aRMS and then zombie was dead real.

Arthur Clarke saw zombie on floor and dead, so he said, "this zombie is not humen no more, so I get kill zombies all."

Then Arthur Clarke was walking through the ship some more and was almost at place with the computer part, when a person ulmost in armors like Arthur Clark cam and said, "Arthur Clarke, you are here to save humens on dead space ship!"

Arthur Clarke was saad when he saw that humen was hurt and bloordy, and he said, "I will help you, humen survivor!"

And the humen survivor was following Arthur Clarke now, and he was happy.

Arthur Clarke saw that there was a pulse wepon on the floor, so he pecked it up and put some bullets in it. He then gave the survivor a plasma gun, because he dident have a gun to shoot the zombie with that would try to kill his faces.

In the room that has all the computer stuf, Arthur Clarke opened door and saw that it was full of zombie! He pull out gun and shoot zombie, and they were hard to dead. There was a zombie then saw with big someach, and it was move weird to look at.

Arthur Clarke said to survivor, "don't shoot stomach of zombie!"

But too late, because the survivor alredy shot someach. When shot someach, a lot of little zombie things shoot out and junp on surivior, but Arthur Clarke shoot them and other zombie.

"That was stupid," Arthur Clark said to survivor, "next time is your dead!"

And then Arthur Clarke remembered that the people he was there was his girlfriend, so he say to survivor, "we have to save girl friend of mine ho is named Jenny Daniels."

And survivor say, "okay."

So Arthur Clarke and survivor was walking places and space ship to find Jenny Daniels when the holograp face was on Arthurs sreen and it was Zak Hammond. And Zak Hammond say, "Arthur, that computer part was too bad to use, and you must get other computet part from other ship that is crahs!"

So Arthur Clarke say, "I want find Jenny Daniels, but ship must fix."

So Arthur Clarke go long way to other side of ship wher other ship was crash. On ship soldier zombie was bad fast, so Arthur Clarke was to shoot faster than fast.

"there are evil fast zombie," said survivor, "there are zombie called nocromiff."

"zombie call nocromiff?" Arthur Clarke say.

Survivor nod yes.

Then survovir say, "science made zombies, and if I was help!"

Arthur Clarke gaspd.

"you make nocromiff!" Arthur Clarke said, "and you must be doctor Mercer!"

"yes, but now we must kill nocromiff and maeke Zak Hammond happy."

"okay," Arthur Clarke say, "these nocromiff not humen no more, so we kill them dead to death in ogly faces!"

Then Arthur Clarke turn around and sees giant slug nocromiff that hass in tentacle Jenny Daniels, Arthur Clarkes girlfriend! Who say, "halps me, Arthur!"

So Arthur Clarke jump in big mass gun that spins like seat.

And then Arthur Clarke say, "this big nocromiff evil, and evil must stop!"

So he shoot giant slug thing in yellow thing that glow, and slug thing spray yellow stuff everywhere as it died in pain. Jenny Daniels fell out of tentacle and walked fast to Arthur Clarke and Arthur Clarke walked fast to Jenny Daniels.

"you saved me, Arthur Clarke," said Jenny Daniels.

"yes I did," Arthur Clarke said with smiles, "because I wear as suit that is made like armor and has a vizar that is blue glowing and that is reall cool like future robot things!"

But then Arthur Clarke was stabed in the leg by the nocromiff stab thing on arms and said, "ow!"

And Jenny Daniels said, "oh noes!"

So Arthur Clarke turnted around and saw that doctor Mercer was a zombie goast there!

Sol Arthur Clarke pull out zombie hand and step on Mercer's stab so that it came off in a lot of blood and thing.

"I am evil zombie goast now," Mercer said with an evil laughing.

But when Arthur Clarke was going to get attacked by him again Jenny Daniels shot the arm and the haed and the leg and the other leg of mercer so that he was dead with lots of blood and tenatavcle. Arthur Clarke was happy that Doctor Mercer was dead zombie goast and could not stabe noone no more and steeped on Doctor Mercers dead goast boddy all happy now!

And Arthur Clarke was now fix computer for them to escape and then they did.

…to be continued?


End file.
